Dr Evana Strange -infinity war
by Silver WolfXxx
Summary: SPOILERS! DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM! After watching the new avenger movie for my brother's birthday,I was inspired. I wondered what would happen if you had a female strange? So, I give you Dr Stevana (Evana) Strange! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to follow, favourite and comment down below. Lysm - Silver Wolf Xxx Also pls don't steal the pic, I drew it and I own it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

SERIOUS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! I thought I'd do a story on a female Strange, Dr Stevana (Evana) Strange, based on the time events of Infinity war part 1. I might add in my theory for the 'deaths' but it depends if I get to that point before next year. I'm also in the process of writing my maurader story 'The twin of Remus John Lupin' so please to check that out. I hope you'll enjoy this and don't forget to favourite, follow and comment on the box below. Lysm - Silver WolfXxx

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Hey guys, after seeing Avengers Infinity Wars the other day for my brother's birthday I knew I had a ton of fan fictions to make. This will be one of many (I hope) and I figured I'd start out with a female Dr Strange. I knew I could do it for the Dr Strange film but I'm inspired right now so please don't ruin my vibes. Also, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FILM! This contains a lot of spoilers and I don't want to ruin it for you. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment down below.

"As I've said Wong, the Sanctum Sanctorum is not in any danger," I replied, walking down the stairs, hands folded behind my back. My mind was at ease knowing that we couldn't possibly be under any attack, unless of course my visions had deceived me, but that would me highly unlikely. I brushed my coffee coloured hair off my shoulder and continued to amble through the building.

"But Evana-"

Smash! Quite clearly I was wrong. I paused for a second, and with a swish of my cerulean dress, I wish I hadn't turned around. A huge crater had been torn through the door and stairs, ruining the sacred structure and most likely arousing a lot of suspicion. I paced toward the destruction as curiosity and a little excitement over came me. Crimson cloth came flying over and I felt my cloak fix itself upon my shoulders. Wong pulled up a simplistic shield using the mystic arts, we did not know what we were facing yet so tiring ourselves with spells was pointless at this moment. There was no sign of a fight to be seen, the small nagging anxiety at the back of my mind dissipated like water rolling off a ducks back. I cleared my throat as I approached the edge of the cavernous hole.

"I, Dr Strange, Sorceress supreme- oh my goodness! What on earth? Wong! Quick!" I sputtered, my heart racing. I floated down gently and grabbed the man by the wrist before drifting out again. His hands were trembling and his words were slurred, obviously a little dazed from his crash landing.

Panic hit me like a bullet, although I had seen far worse, it was quite distressing to think a man had been thrown full force through the roof. However, as I looked closer at him, it became clear who he really was and I began to relax a little again.

 _'All of this stress will be the death of me I swear! But at least it's him and not anyone else other wise I could have been dealing with a dead body and a lot of questions.'_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed a chair and beckoned the man to sit down. Summoning a chair with the snap of my fingers, I sat and joined him. His brown eyes were full of an unnerving fear and his breathing was shallow and quickened. My mind raced with possibilities but if I had been wrong, what stop me from being wrong now?

"Are you, by any chance... Bruce Banner, or more commonly known as the Hulk?" I questioned.

" Y - y - yes! But you've gotta listen! Someone is coming. H - he destroyed Asgard a - a - and he's coming here, " Bruce stammered, leaping out of his chair, waving his hands in the air.

"Here? Here as in this building or the world or where exactly?" I said, contouring my face into one of intrigue.

"Here! He's coming for the infinity stones, he already has two, he's powerful enough to kill us all, he plans to-"

"Who?" I interrupted. Knowing his plan helps but I need to know who.

"Thanos,"

My eyes widened as big as saucepans, my legs turned to jelly but I couldn't break like that. We are the people who swore to protect and face danger head on when others ran in fear. I clutched at the gold pendant around my neck and felt it turn icy. Rumours on Thanos had reached me through visions and the infinity stones are something I know a lot about. My thoughts dragged me off to parts of my mind I had merely dismissed as things I would never need fret about.

He was a mad man of his own kind. After his planet came to a phase of starvation and lack of supplies, he suggested that they wipe out half the population but they told them they wouldn't, they couldn't do something so cruel and desperate. When they died he was the only one to survive and it made him insane. Thanos believed that it he did this to the entire universe, no one else would be fated to famation, by killing half of us. He had already done this to planets and communities, but with the infinity stones he could accomplish his goal by snapping his fingers. A shudder went down my spine and I zoned back in.

"What? Oh sorry, zoned out. I hope you don't mind me just doing a bit of research for a second. Oh Wong could you possibly get the man a shirt and something to drink? I'll be back in a second," I asked before running into my study. I dragged out dark oak drawers and threw paper and books everywhere. Most ladies are super neat and organized but I'm definitely not like most ladies. I mean how many ladies have a silver streak of hair that they don't actually want to get rid of; are known as the Sorceress Supreme; can perform the mystic arts; save the world; walk through time and bend reality and pull all of that off in a dark blue dress, a magic cape and high boots? Not many. Finally, once I had torn up the entire room, I found a time worn, leather hound book I had been searching for. I ran my hands over the rugged cover and looked at the beautiful pattern on the front. It had aged, but unlike most things it had aged well. The pages were pale brown and brittle but the writing was still perfectly eligible. Diagrams of six coloured stones appeared continuously across the book and notes danced around them. Notes I had written a while back but I had never considered them a threat. Especially when one lies so close to me, hearing my heartbeat thump and listen to my every conversation.

I entered the room, my knowledge had increased but that only scared me more. I wasn't really scared, just something nagged at me that this wouldn't be easy. Banner sat, transfixed on me as if I were something of immense interest. Suddenly, he found his tongue and spoke, standing up out of his chair, his face as close to mine as it could get - although he was a bit short.

"There is one person we need, he can help us," he said before whispering in my ear. I let out a small groan when I heard who but now was not the time for this. Skulking off, I prepared myself to interrupt possibly an important conversation, annoy him a bit and then request for his help. And wether he likes it or not, he's coming.

* * *

"Right, let's go and find that man," I muttered, sarcastic excitement filling my voice. I stretched my index to my thumb and crossed them before moving them back to their original spot. A ring of orange umbre light spun infont of me like a Catherine wheel I used to watch at firework shows with my mum and dad, transfixed by the swirling kaleidoscope of rainbow light. However, it was now part of daily life, my excitement had faded, but it was still there like a burning flame that had been dulled yet still roaring proud like a lion. Brushing my hair out of my steel blue eyes, I sommersaulted into the portal.

 _'I am so childish,'_ I thought to myself as I strode towards the man in which I seek.

"Mr Stark, I need your help,"

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit short but I wanted to stop at this point to give me a good place to start the next chapter and leave you guys in suspense (hopefully) I'm not sure where I plan on getting but I make everything up as I go along anyway. Don't forget to comment down below and check out my other story - Silver Wolf Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not disney. I am not marvel.

So far, everyone has been liking the story so far so thank you beautiful people. I drew a cover image for the story, and I know the grey hair isn't there but there's only so much Microsoft paint Will let you do. In this chapter, Strange explains the infinity stones and the first battle commenses. Don't forget to comment down below, favourite and follow so you can keep updated with the story. Enjoy - Silver WolfXxx

* * *

"Oh! I um, hope I'm not interrupting anything important-" I blushed furiously, eyes wide under the bewildered stare of the couple before me. Stark was half way between confused and angry, where as Miss Potts was just shocked. Bystanders looked at me like I was insane, probably based on my attire and the fact that I was asking a billionaire for help. His chocolate eyes glared madly when he spoke.

"Who are you?" He questioned, harsh tones ringing in my ears.

" I'm Doctor Strange, sorceress supreme and I need you to come with me, " I replied. I understood how ridiculous this sounded but I was really desperate.

"Yeah, come on Pepper let's go," he spoke, turning on his heel hastily. With a flick of my fingers, he found himself spinning around to face me again. Stark's face was even more amazed than before, the man struggled to get his words out due to perplextion.

"H - how did you do that? Are you a -" he stuttered.

" don't say it, " I cringed, sensing the word upon his tongue.

"-wizard?"

God dammit. He's going to refer to me as that for the rest of the time we spend trying to save the world together.

"No, a sorceress as I said before. And as for how, magic. Your friend, Bruce Banner, has literally fallen from the sky and crashed into a sacred palace. He says he needs your help to save the universe so I have come to find you," I sighed.

Emotions changed upon that man's face as I mentioned the name of his long lost commerade. Perhaps now he would see that this was real, and not some joke. I understand how apprehensive he can be to these situations because of his life. Tony is a billionaire, who the world also knows to be Iron man. They know who he loves and cares for and that puts him at risk, it makes him vulnerable and he hates it. With a status like that, you can never trust anyone. You can never make mistakes. You can never be human.

"Pepper," he spoke softly. Her hazel eyes met with his as he held her small hands in the rough, large ones that were his own.

"Look, we can rearrange it...?"

" Tony! You just promised you were going to end this. What happened to that? I don't want to lose you but I fear that I will. There are enough hero's in this place, " she whinned. They must have agreed to end Iron Man. But now, we need all the heroes we can find.

"Darling, it sounds like the world could end. They're going to need all the heroes in the universe and I made a life long commitment with this. Let me do this,"

Her face grew stony and annoyed but she would have to let him go. I whistled a tune as time dragged on for what seemed an eternity, reminding me of Dormammu. A small tear cascaded down her face as she gave in. My heart leapt into the air like a kangaroo. Although I wasn't happy to be working with him, I knew he was a respectable gentleman and truthfully, I was glad to get moving again.

"Come back in one piece or I'll obliterate what's left of you," Pepper piped up, her low ponytail of strawberry blonde hair swishing as she called out.

"Make sure he comes back home in one piece, " she whispered to me. I nodded before conjuring another portal - this time walking through it _sensibly_.

* * *

Reunions, welcomes and man hugs over and done with, we turned to face the bigger issue. Thanos was hunting down the infinity stones and already had the power to leave a trail of destruction in his wake if anything were to stand in his way. The tension in the room was like a Scarlett macaw in a room of white, undisgiusable.

"So. What on earth are infinity stones?"

"Well, when the universe was created it gave off six singularities. Space, power, mind, reality, soul," I explained conjuring images of the glowing crystals. Though I wouldn't need one for the last stone.

"And time," I opened the eye of agamotto to reveal the ivy green stone that lay against my chest. It illuminated my robes with firey glow and filled their faces with wonder; they were little kids back at the funfair, bewildered by the magician and his tricks. The winding metal sealed itself shut to protect the priceless gem within it.

'This could be the key to us winning,' I remind myself.

"Who is this guy again?" Stark asked, taking off his sunglasses.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes as Bruce proceeded to inform him again.

"Thanos, Tony. He's a player, he takes what he wants then wipes out half of the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him Tony!" He spoke, hands and voice quivering. What this man must have seen must have been petrifying.

" This is it. Well, why don't we stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Tony suggested.

" No can do, " I shook my head, I wouldn't allow it.

"We swore an oath to protect the time stone with our lives," Wong growled. He, too, just have been offended by the idea.

" bloody scouts, " he murmered under his breath.

'That's the last straw,' I thought before slapping him. He stumbled back a bit in surprise, the others suppressed laughter but I scowled. A fresh handprint tinged his face and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

After silencing his amusement, Banner warned us, "He has already got the space and time stone. That makes him the most powerful creature in the universe. If he gets all six stones Tony..."

" He could destroy life on a scale hither to undrempt of, " I finished.

"Did you seriously just say hither to undrempt of?" Quieried stark as he stretched on a sacred cauldron. This man is impossible.

"Are you seriously leaning on a cauldron of the cosmos?" I retaliated. He didn't move whatsoever until I saw a corner of my cloak slap him. He turned with the same sort of expression on his face from when I hit him. I guess everyone he works with is underneath him and obedient. The fact that a cloak will stand up to him when some men and women won't makes me laugh. It's supposed to be an inanimate object yet it still does more.

He went to speak to me but a deafening scream erupted from outside. Was Thanos here already? Curiosity threw me out of the doors and into the street, I find my legs sprinting underneath me. People run and cry as they go in the opposite direction which starts to remove my doubts. We turned around the corner to find the road and paths had been blown to pieces. Tony helped as they ran like headless chickens whilst I concentrated on finding the source to the stampede of fear.

"Y'know you could use your magic" Tony shouted, barely a whisper of the noise of the howling wind.

"Yeah and you've got a suit. You could use that instead of a pair of jogging bottoms and a hoodie," I yelled back, conjuring the rings of light around my wrists.

Wong and Banner followed my lead as we ran towards our foe. Bitterness nipped at my cheeks as the wailing cyclone sped up and grew icyer by the second. Debry of trees and cars flew through the air, narrowly missing our heads while jagged glass provided another hurdle to the collection of many. Soon enough, it became to strong for us to push past the winds current. I cried out curses and enchantments, hoping that the gail force hurricane would subside. My heart rammed against my rib cage to a swift solid beat, adrenalin pulsated through my veins. Emotions were a whirlwind inside of me that wanted to come to the surface but I swallowed them 'cause now is hardly the time not to be serious. If they haven't already, people could get hurt. Like Tony said earlier, this is it.

The winds proud howl began to die down and stopped abruptly. My hair seased it's dance and lay back down in a slightly tangled heap. Everyone was frozen in confusion and fear yet none of us knew what it was that we feared. Within a blink of an eye, I found myself face to face with a pair of grotesque creatures, presumably from the space craft that cast a shadow upon the city. Their skins were sallow and grey whilst black pools of fire stared back at us.

"Hear my voice and rejoice," the thin one spoke, "for you shall be slain by the children of-"

"Oi! Squidward I think you're on the wrong planet. Earth is closed to day so, ciao!" Tony interrupted.

"Stonekeeper, does this babbling animal speak for you?" He drawled.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself and this planet is under my protection. So leave," I feigned offense then hit my wrists together which created loops of magic around my leather bangles.

He sighed quietly as his dishevelled arm outstretched toward us, pointing a limp finger.

"Hey, where's the big guy?" Tony whispered to Bruce. This was a sign that the big green giant would be nice right now. I glanced over my shoulder at the scene like an eagle eyed parent with their child. Although I'm not proud to admit it, I was excited to be seeing the hulk come to life.

Try as hard as he might, he just _could not_ do it. I couldn't help but pull a face at the sight I saw whilst he attempted to change, something between disgust, horror and slight sympathy. Lime green would tinge his skin but face away as quickly as it came.

"Come on, you're embarrassing me infront of wizards..." Hissed Tony leaving me and Wong to cringe again.

Banner groaned "I don't know. He has kinda has like a thing,"

"Yeah? Well we don't have time for a thing," he said, gripping him by the shoulder, showing him the grey scaly beast that was advancing on us , "That there Bruce, is a thing. Okay? You really need to hurry up,"

He tried once more, but like his previous attempts, failed. The pudgy man panted before moving aside to allow us to fight. Stark tugged on his toggles own the hoodie he wore, was this some kind of stress habit? He let go and the running gear tightened around him, sculpting to his body. They became solid like iron and before I knew I was standing upfront of the man made out of that very beast pounded on his shield as it developed out of nowhere, Tony knocked him further back. I motioned for Wong to protect Bruce while we stood and watched the two battle. Inside I was flickering with excitement but I made it so my eyes were narrowed and my face emotionless, I daren't let anyone know that I was still thrilled by the man at the age of an adult. Bars of red and gold metal flew from behind him and concentrated a blast of cyan energy. The creature was propelled across the street as he took the hit, but damn 'Squidward ' had forseen the attack and threw his fellow soldier into a wall with a swipe of his fingers. The sickening crunch of the concrete and his bones colliding ricocheted in my ears as Iron man stumbled backwards in surprise.

My heart leapt into my mouth, this monster had no remorse which already gave him a small advantage. I piverted on the ball of my feet with a slight fake smile to face Dr. Banner.

"I'm sorry but it your green friend isn't joining us then you'll need to stay away," I said softly as he was sucked into my portal. I threw a string of Amber magic at the alien and pulled him towards me like a lasso. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought about how hard I had pulled and sent him and I into a wall. Using shards of concrete to pin me to the building, he hissed in my ear.

"You must be popular with children," he taunted as he reached out for my pendant. He clutched his wrinkly hand as the eye burnt his skin raw.

"A simple spell, yet quite unbreakable," I smirked.

" then I'll take it off your dead corpse! " he yelled in frustration; launching me into a police car. Barrel rolling on the hood I backflipped into my feet and prepared to curse him. Dark, thick, winding vines wrapped around me and stopped the spell but I managed to open the eye of agamotto and use the time stone before he could use that curse any further.

I found myself tumbling from the stormy sky again, only to repeat my previous performance. Though this one had a difference. The plant grew around me too quick for me to rewind time. My hands were tethered to the ground as I fought against the thick vegetation that began to squeeze my neck.

"Dead man's spell. You seem to struggle although it is easy," I choked, hoping to anger the thing and catch it off guard.

"You'll wish you were dead!" He snarled.

Thump! I fell to the floor, unable to get back up. Fatigue held me in its hands and clasped me tight. Panic was the last emotion to cross my mind - despite the cool exterior I put on - but tiredness overrides it.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to go a bit further but I couldn't think how to write it. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or random words; the app I use has updated and it's autocorrect is just a nightmare! Don't forget to check out my other story, favourite this one, follow and comment below - Silver WolfXxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't and never will.

Hey, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted to write more but I was tired and figured you wouldn't want to wait any longer. Now I'm not quite sure what to do for this bit cause it shows Strange being tortured then rescued then it doesn't show anything for a while. So I'm just going to make a lot up and yeah. I twisted the story here a bit but mind you, we never knew what went on so technically I'm not changing the story? Don't forget to favourite, follow and comment below - Silver WolfXxx

* * *

I groaned softly as my body slowly arose from its slumber. The pain began to kick in, making my muscles feel weaker than they were. Dark charcoal coloured walls enclosed me and my thoughts. It felt as if I had been used in a brutal tug of war, moments away from being torn apart. My arms suspended my limp figure in the dank, musky air. The aliens had their own kind of sorcery and were using it to hang me from unreal chains. Dim glowers from vents and control buttons were the only source of light on the ship of doom and gloom. A small chatter perked in my ears but my mind was slow and in agony; I managed to filter out some small bits of information, only just.

One of the speaking silhouettes turned and began to reveal their identity. It was the slim, grey creature I fought with earlier and deduced his name to be Ebony Maw. A gruesome name to match his existence. Wrinkled skin pulled back into a crooked smile as he glared at me with an aura of triumph. His brittle somber fingers reached out again to snap away the eye but shyed as it came close. It seemed the memory of burning pain was enough to deter him - for now.

"So... Ready to give up the time stone now?"

" Never! " I spat, trying to throw myself at Ebony but failing.

"Lets see if we can convince you then," he sniggered.

Using magic, he punched me hard in the face, over and over, bruises in deep plum purple and midnight blue had already begun to appear. Maw then resorted to blood. He strikes my cheeks with a long blade, crimson splatters across my dress but I refuse to give in. The sword drags itself again across my face. A whimper of pain escapes my dry cracked lips and a glint of joy crosses his soulless eyes. He was a masochist for my torture. Hard as he may try, I wouldn't give up the stone and this frustrated him again. Ebony has a very short temper. An unnerving flash of those dagger teeth sent my heart into a crazy beat and my mind raced wildly. Fear messed with me but I knew my will must be iron.

I tried to use a flicker of my magic to stop him, however his eagle eyes caught the movement of my wrist and froze it. My hand was stuck in that position, as if someone had covered it in quick dry cement.

"Trying to work your way out of this? Tut, tut. You'll have to be punished for being a bad girl," he sniggered.

I knew now that I was in for it.

He walked off for a moment to allow me to gaze at my surroundings. A giant control panel glowed warm orange infront of me concealed in the shadows; a cylindrical tower of foreign technology stood to my right; small puffs of steam seeped out of loose pipes and floorboards of correlated black were like a sea beneath my toes. I sighed, loud footsteps signalled that that monstrosity was back so I put on a brave face, bit my lip and prepared for more unforgiving pain. He carried a long case in his arms like a child with a toy. It resembled a case for an instrument, like the one I had for my flute. I used to play all the time, especially to my mum. Her favourite song was Badinerie. I remember gently playing it to her in the hospital on a raining day, a small, pink, drooping flower sat in a vase by the window. Her face seemed so peaceful, only the sweet harmony of the flute could be heard until that dreaded beep cut in and... Oh God damn it! Don't think about it now! I bit my lip so hard that it drew blood, it was worth it though if it'd stop the tears. That cursed box revealed a set of pearlescent sticks that looked as if they were miniature javelins made out of glass. The points looked razor sharp, they had an evil feeling surrounding them, that they could only be used for the despicable acts.

A flick of Ebony Maw's hand sent them into the air with their cuspidated points glaring at me. He forced them forward, speaking monotonously. But I was busied with the fact that these objects were dissolving into my skin and glimmering with a furious white light. Seething pain coursed through my face and I grimaced trying to hold back the screams. It only became more unbearable as time dragged on. I couldn't hear his muffled voice anymore, my whole body was in so much agony that it felt numb. My cries of pain could no longer be silenced, my calmness could no longer remain, my mind could no longer think. Only one thing was clear to me.

"Are you ready to give up the stone?"

"N - never!" I snarled , stuttering over the torture.

Suddenly, a loud bang of metal against metal accompanied Tony. What was he thinking? Was he just going to punch Ebony in the face of something, was this his plan?

"Oi! Squidward!" He yelled from beneath his mask, making it sound robotic.

The affliction lessened like my screams which I had reduced to whimper instead. I put what faith I had in this man and let go of my control on the situation to just watch. Ebony Maw used his powers to pick up deadly chunks of rubbish, all capable of crushing Iron man or causing a lot of damage. Here we go again...

"Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine," the wrinkled figure drawled. I noticed a wink from Tony as he smiled back at maw.

"Yeah but the kid's seen more movies," he replied before blasting the wall behind him. The alien was sucked out almost immediately and I would have been cheering - only I was being dragged out too. Without the cloak of levitation, I was destined to face the same doom. I was not scared of fate and death, but the time stone was the key to our success and if I lose possession of it through robbery of life or it being stolen from me, one half of the universe will fall to the hands of a mad titan.

"No!" I screamed as I dug my nails into the floor, trying to get a grip. The vacuum from space turned the floor into an ice skating rink. Everything was flashing before my eyes, my heart had soarn through the hands grabbed hold of a jagged piece of steel so I was no longer flying to my death. But I could feel the steel cable slipping out from the structure it was built into. Nothing stood a chance in this. Except stark and his kid or whatever he's called who can just cling onto the floor without moving a muscle. The metal gave way and I was telling like a banshee again. My lower half of my body hung in the space air, I could feel my blood freezing in the icy conditions. I looked back to see a translucent sky blue frost crawling up my boot, looked forward to see the kid trying to pull me back in. With one last tug, everything happened at the same time. Tony sealed up the huge hole he created, the kid pulled too hard and I was sent flying. I backflipped onto my feet but fell over in pain. A small yelp escaped my lips as my eyes widened as big as dinner plates. Removing the boot, I discovered that my foot had gone blue and numb, a delicate layer of ice crystals creating a snowflake pattern along it. Tony removed his mask and covered his mouth while his commerade gulped loudly.

"Oi! Friday? Friday are you there?" Iron man said in a raised tone.

"Yes boss. What do you need?"

"Friday, sweetheart, can you tell me what's happened to Evana?" He asked politely and even he couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"N - No Tony she won't be a - able to identify it. N - no one has ever had it before and lived to tell the tale. I - it's spacebite," I struggled to get the words out through my chattering teeth, my lips becoming faintly tinged with sapphire.

"Spacebite?"

" like frostbite only it spreads through the body and happens in space. Most are killed because they suffocate drifting into space, they don't get the chance to freeze completely, "

"Well then do something!"

"I'll have to use the time stone then," I sighed. This was not going to go well if Thanos knows what he's doing and he does.

"You might want to do something about the face too cause I doubt you can see anything through the bruises," he said. He hasn't realised what using the stone can do.

The eye of agamotto was opened and the emerald stone sent loops of time magic around my arm, I could feel the power washing over me like the calm waves of a tranquil sea. The soft movement of my hand tilting to the left erased the bruises and space bite. Immediately I could feel my foot again and my vision became clear once more. Closing up the pendant, I could still feel a hard stare on me. I looked up to see Stark glaring at me in confusion, his brows knitted tightly together and his arms crossed. He reminded me of a confused teenage girl, the strange faces we used to pull back then. Finally, I had the gut to ask what he was staring at me for.

"Why didn't you get rid of those gashes on your face?"

"Using the stone sends out an energy. Thanos can use that to trace us so I want to use this as little as possible. The other injuries would hold me back but a few small scratches won't effect me," I replied, perhaps a bit snappish.

"Small scratches? Look, a bit more couldn't hurt? We need to be ready for when we might fight, you can't be half beat to death before. We're in the final game, if we mess this up, there's no going back,"

" Believe me, I know all about it. I'm not going to be reckless. And if it comes to the stone or you two, do not think for a second I will hesitate to let him kill you and the kid, " I growled. What is wrong with me? I guess it must be the fear. When I'm scared I become bitter and heartless so I don't show how vulnerable I think I am. I guess some things never change.

"Who just saved your magical arse? Me," he retorted.

"Uh, no. He - what's your name?" I turned to the teenager behind me who seemed bewildered by our sudden discussion.

"My name's Peter Parker," he stumbled.

"Doctor Strange," I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh! We're using our made up names? I'm Spider-Man then, " he replied, his face suddenly alert like a rabbit when interested suddenly or shocked. I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish, debating whether to tell him that was my _actual_ name or not. I decided not to.

"Uh, no. Spider-Man did. You were the one who almost got me killed by sucking us into space!" I practically screamed at the man.

"Yeah? Well I'm training him. Everything he knows, I taught him," Tony said triumphantly .

"I'm surprised you can fit your head into that helmet of yours," I laughed. This man was too arrogant for his own good.

We continued to fight and yell for a while until it reached a new level. I was trading curses and he had his blaster pointed at my face. Peter threw himself between us, stark withdrew his hand I smirked spitefully but he then launched himself at my throat, pinning me to the floor. I kicked him in the jaw and scrambled away as he was dragged off of me by the cloak and the kid.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed. "You go from one extreme to another! You looked worried sick and now you're trying to kill me?"

"I'll leave that to Thanos, " he spat as he struggled from the restraint of the others.

"I can't believe it. You are so selfish! You would kill half of the universe just to get rid of me. You said it yourself, this is the end game. If you fuck this up because you can't control your anger I swear to God I will make you watch the death of those you love cause that's what happens if we fail. Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It will kill people we love and complete strangers. If you mess this up because of me there will be enough blood on your hands to drown you for a lifetime. So start thinking straight. I know I was being cold hearted to say the least but that's what happens when I'm scared. This could be the end and no one's in control. I'm sorry," I said slowly. My apologies are always long and every emotion comes pouring out but I guess that's because I rarely give them.

He looked down at the floor sheepishly, Tony could tell that he'd gone way too far as well. A small moment was all it took for my feelings to swallow me whole. The deadly silence seemed like a conversation and exchange of apologies between the two of us for being jerks. The others let go and rested, having had to have stopped a wild iron man in his suit from ripping me to shreds. It felt like we had given millions of sorrys without speaking or making eye contact. I just could sense it.

"So, can you turn this ship around?" I murmured , still not looking him in the eye.

"Why?" He asked.

"I overheard maw talking about the ship heading to Thanos' home planet. It must be their meeting point. There's no point trying to save the universe when we're talking one of the infinity stones to him without there being some sort of crazy plan behind it that could actually work,"

"Fair point. I'll see if I can get control on this alien tech before we get there," Tony said before turning to look at the controls.

I let out a small sigh. We had narrowly avoided an argument that would have been explosive to say the least. Standing still for a moment, my eyelids closed shut and I took time to gather my thoughts. I was a bit disoriented but I managed to think everything through clearly. Except from a few nagging things.

 _'Can Tony turn this ship around? Why is Thanos doing this, what made him think this was what people want? And most importantly, why did I think about mum and dad? Was that why I got so agitatable?'_ Hummed in my head.

The cloak of levitation sat limply on my shoulders, the rubescent and thick cloth keeping me warm when my body and soul felt so cold. My coffee hair covered up most of my face as I bent my head slightly and stood in a cowering position like I was a shy or scolded student.

"So, how old are you?" I asked Peter, trying to break up the tension cause, hell I needed something to do other than mope about. Part of me did actually want to know so I didn't think him to be to young or too old for anything I said it entrusted him with - though he seemed pretty trustworthy and responsible anyway.

"Sixteen,"

"Wow, you must have a strong motive to be a hero at that age," I gasped, he really was just a kid.

"Umm. Well my parents died when I was little and my uncle Ben died last year," Peter spoke solemnly, his eyes glassy with tears.

"Mmm. Every hero has a motive. Unfortunately death seems to be it too often. It's good that they inspire us to be so much more but it hurts to think we'll never get to seek them like this, to see their proud faces."

I only knew this too well. There's one face I've never seen proud and never will. Of course I know they're watching me but I know he doesn't care. That's why it still hurts...

"Why are you a superhero?"

" Well, mainly an oath I swore as part of the mystic arts but I guess there are a few people and a mistake I need to fix, " I told him, wincing slightly at the thought of it.

"Tell me."

" No. "

"Please?"

" No! "

"Aww, come on! I told you mine!"

"It's a long story... "

"Mr stark... How long will it take for you to turn the ship around?" The damn child asked. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. He had a will of iron, I'll give him that.

"Ages. I don't even know if I can Underoos," Tony yelled, fiddling with the numerous buttons and levers.

"We have time to spare, miss strange...?"

" Fine! And it's doctor but I guess miss'll do. You see it starts with my dad. He was never proud of me. Decided I was a disappointment the second he found out I was going to be a girl. As a child, his rough love taught me to do everything and be the best at it. If I wasn't, he'd make me study and practice until I was. I got top grades at school; became an excellent artist; learnt seven instruments up to at least grade seven; was the most athletic, smartest, academic student; could do most types of dance; speak twelve different languages but it wasn't enough. Nothing ever was. Father always thought I could do better. Then when my mum died of cancer he became crueler and more bitter. More than he was already. My mum was my only hope and now she was gone, but she left me with a dream. I learnt to hate my father and the second I had the chance to go to uni I did. When it came to finding a job it was like my father had become my shadow, breathing down my neck, whispering in my ear. _'Go big or go home,'_ that's what I planned on doing. I decided to become a neurosurgeon, partly as a last ditch attempt to impress my dad and partly because my mum died of brain cancer. Because of my over study instinct, I became a rather good neurosurgeon, "

 _'Too great for your own good,'_ echoed in my head.

"Then came all the praise. I was showered with money, trophies, medals, records, titles. Soon enough everyone knew the name Dr Stevana Strange-"

"Woah! You're _the Dr Stevana Strange!?_ " Peter squeaked excitedly. Of course he knew my name.

"Well I prefer Evana but yes," I sighed. His eyes became full of wonder and no longer full of sorrow.

"Anyway, the praise was unnatural for me, having never received it from my father. It went to my head and I became arrogant and big headed. I was far too competitive and began to ruin people's careers for all the fame. When new surgeons came I would scare them off easily and one's that stayed or were here before I sneered at their work, taunted and blackmailed them. Most people by now broke off contact with me. I was a powerful person to be with, too powerful. I don't understand how Chris could stand me..."

* * *

" Go away, "

"No,"

"I said go away,"

" and I said no. Come on Evana look at the mess your in, "

"God damn it Chris! Why couldn't I save him?" I growled, fiddling with a glass of whiskey. I stared down at the cabinet, lost in the dark mahogany grain patterns. That's all I wanted right now. To escape and never be found.

"Evana if you keep staring at the table you'll burn a hole through it," he murmured trying to get me to look at him. I could see in his eyes that he missed me. The old me. The young girl that danced with him in a hoodie dress and slipper socks to all the songs on the radio, lost in his arms whilst giggling. The girl that would sing her patients to sleep and when the others doctors were stressed she'd sing in the staff room, getting everyone dancing to _'the bare necessities '_ from the jungle book. The girl that brought in cookies and cakes every week, birthday, anniversary, any celebration and refused payment because she felt that the smiles were all she needed. The girl who put her heart and soul into every surgery because she knew how precious each of these lives were. The girl who would happily run through the hospital, put in her gloves and mask and help another doctor if they struggled. It seemed everyone wanted _her_ back. Heck, even I did.

"Its all my fault," I breathed.

"No it's not Evana..."

"Yes it is! Because I slipped up I'm not going to get that record. Do you realise how hard I've worked for it?" I roared, banging the glass on the wood. He looked horrified as if he were face to face with a mutant beast with a black heart. No, instead Chris was gazing at something much worse. Me.

"Y - you're a monster! You only care for the fame and fortune? A husband and father died, I know for a fact that he served in the army, his wife has cancer and his twin girls have no one to go to if their mother doesn't make it through. That means nothing? You hate yourself because you lost a title and not that these people have lost a loved one? What happened to the women who cared? The woman who would be sitting in my arms crying for them and then resolve to do anything in your power for them? What happened to the angel? Why is there a monster in her place? What happpened to the women I fell in love with-" he cried.

I groaned whilst turning on my heel, how dare he lecture me on what I was, what I am?

I turned to face him and screamed, "She's dead! Trust me, I want her back as well but I can't raise the dead. If I'm that bad, why are you still here?"

Chris' eyes were full of pain and melancholy, I did all that by myself?

"Why am I still here? Because I still believe in you Evana. You're afraid and broken, all this praise when you've never had it before is enough to change any person. I think we are enough to save you. We all know you don't mean what you say. Dr Stevena Strange could never even say I hate you and mean it. Babes, you know it, I know it, the whole world does," he sighed, pulling me into his warm embrace.

"I hate you," I whimpered, meanwhile silver moonlit tears cascaded down my cheeks like a wild river.

"I love you too. I don't know exactly how i put up with you but one thing reminds me of who you really are..."

"Really? What?" I mumbled into his chest.

"How clumsy you are!" he smirked. I forgave him immediately and went on to show him by chasing him with a pillow I picked up off of the sofa.

* * *

"And then came that dreaded night. The car crash took not just my car away from me. The nerves in my hands had been destroyed, for weeks I couldn't feel with, touch with or move them. I became so desperate that I demanded more surgeries to fix it. When they didn't work and I had emptied out my bank account I began to blame my father," I continued.

* * *

The midnight sky was a phenomenon. Colbalt blue painted the night and blurred it with dark lavender and sprinkled pearlescent stars across. But I could find no beauty in such a natural wonder. Not when I knew he disguised his soul amongst the glittering others. I knew his soul was truly a blackened, dark thing that deserved hatrid like a weed or vermin.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled to the heavens, dropping to my knees.

"None of this would have happened if you actually cared. If you actually gave a fuck and opened your eyes! Ever since mother died you turned into a monster. A monster worse than me. You made me become you! A - and now... I can't do anything... C - c - can't feel anything... Can't pick myself back up a - again and I - let t - t - time heal me. Because it can't. Nothing can..." I hiccuped on my words, choking every time I said I couldn't. Tears drowned me as I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder. My back straightened instantly and I turned to see a kind women behind me with a buggy. I inhaled in horror that she had to hear me curse into the night at the moon.

"I - I - I'm sorry that you heard that... I thought... I didn't mean -" I stuttered.

"It's okay. You're going through a tough time, we all do. You don't need to apologise for taking a moment to let out your anger if it helps you heal," she comforted, helping me back on my feet.

" I'm sorry your son heard that too. He's too young to learn curse words, " I said softly.

"Its fine, he's asleep for the first time in weeks. Poor child, he has a misalignment in his spine, none of the doctors who are available anymore know what to do," she said.

I felt my heart break - I knew what to do. This child was suffering because I wasn't there to help. It suddenly clicked in my head, I needed to get myself fixed so I could fix this suffering boy.

"I - I - I'm so sorry..."

" No, no, no darling, you have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Yes I do! I'm known as the world's best neurosurgeon and yet I can't be their to help your son," I wailed, more tears gushing down my face.

* * *

"I later found an old patient of mine playing basketball. I had told him he'd never walk again but there he was. He told me of an ancient healer in Nepal who could easily repear my hands. I sold what I had left in New York and travelled to find her. She taught me about the mystic arts and I soon began to help defend earth from demons and threats. I became a hero because I hoped I'd please my mum and dad and so I could make up for not being there for that boy and for being a monster myself. Happy now?"

" Wow! You are so cool. Can you teach me the mystic arts? "

"No. Are you feeling hungry?"

" Yeah! Why? "

"Just think off what you want to eat and drink," I smiled.

Suddenly Peter held a donut and a starbucks. His face was painted with awe and excitement, I just laughed. I walked up to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Woah!"

" Hey, hold your horses! I figured you might want some coffee, "

He took it and smiled in thanks before gulping it down. Boys.

"Slow down or you'll get hiccups," I warned. The famous billionaire ignored me and continued to drink at a fast pace. With a flick of my wrist, he came down with said problem, causing me and Peter to burst out with laughter in unison.

"Thanks _Stevana_ ,"

" you're welcome, _Anthony!_ "

* * *

Omg! Yay I finally finished this chap and I'm so proud. Sorry if it's a bit long. I went into stranges emotions because I needed something to fill that gap. Besides, there's nothing better than a flash back? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favourite and comment down below - Silver WolfXxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Marvel doesn't belong to me. I don't get payed for this. On fanfiction, you read for free, we own and are payed nothing.

Not much is going to happen in this chapter because nothing really happens at this point. I'm also experiencing some serious lack of inspiration and I'm on holiday. Probably means my writing won't be up to its usual standards but that's life. Don't forget to comment below about the story of just something simple, please it goes a long way. Hope you enjoy ~ Silver WolfXxx

Shout out to yamimily for following and anyone else who has done so, sorry I can't find the emails that contain your pen names but lysm for that!

Song: ticking by TIN

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal darkness, suspiciousness lingering in the atmosphere. Walking closer to a red light, a strong pull led me to a ruby like gemstone. My slender fingers closed around it, I could feel a surge of power caress me in an unusual stupor. Iridescent bubbles started to rise from within the stone and pop with a twinkle and leave an unmistakable scent of peppermint. Moments later, I was encased in a tornado of them and blinding rubescent glow seeped from each one.

The shimmer suddenly subsided and I found myself within a huge bubble, floating above a horrifying sight.

"Peter you promised!" A green female shouted as her black and violet hair waved in the air. Restricting her was a lilac coloured titan with a glistening glove upon his right hand, using the other to drag her away. What made my eyes widen with fear was the recognisable hue of the reality stone. Combining the force of power, space and reality would be a devastating weapon against his enemies and her allies.

"The lady already asked..." Thanos reminded the man slowly, his voice dripping with spite yet in such a dulcet tone.

"I - I told you to go to the right," he whined, tears shining in his eyes. He drew closer as the scrap metal floor clanked under his boots. I could do nothing but watch as the man tightened his grip on the trigger; the gun was not only pointed at the woman but at his heart. I could sense every fibre of him fighting against his action and could see his accomplices gaze on in pain. But I knew every action to be in vain.

My eyelids slid shut as the gun fired. No gun shot was audible however as the laser simply changed into the very bubbles I had been ambushed by. There faces were full of fear, they had that broken feeling that was worse and it was painted on their faces for all to see. I wanted to help so badly but meditation only allows you to see, never alter. The monster held on to the women before disappearing back into a galaxy coloured portal.

* * *

Suddenly, the huge bubble I was being forced to view from burst, sending me into a dark oblivion. Icy air rushed around me as the scent of fire and blood intermingled and unwillingly drifted up my nose.

My heart racing fall ended inexplicably, leaving suspended mid air once again. Chills travelled down my spine, the presence of dead souls was all too obvious. I could feel them breathing down my neck and their shrill shrieks of pain as they died danced in my ear. What in all the realms happened here?

Corpses littered the barron ship, flames threatened to lick my clothing and yet it felt so bitter. A comotion caught my attention and I drew close towards it. The two princes I had met previously were abused and bleeding, also surrounded by Thanos, Ebony Maw and a few monotonous coloured others who were no doubt the black order. Their collective name suited them, sallow greying whites with an unnerving amount onyx on the armour and twisted around their hearts, if they even had one.

Loki, the sorcerer, held an electric blue cube in his shaking hand while his jade eyes flickered with fright. His brother hissed cold words as he realised what his sibling had brought upon the people. If he had left the tesseract in the relic room, he would have ensured that Thanos could never truly fufil his sickening goal; I am sure that burden would be heavy upon his shoulders but Thor was certainly not making it any easier.

Moments pass on, I listen intently and inevitably find out many secrets they'd probably wish kept quiet. The God of mischief had been used by this mad man before, Banner was here and first met Thanos on the vessel, Asguard was destroyed and that Thor was weaponless. It suddenly came to my attention what the jotun was attempting to do when a small head of light reflected off his dagger. I cursed loudly but it had no effect, I was merely here to watch and could not be heard nor interact. I wanted to close my eyes and escape as the titan grabbed Loki's neck and began to squeeze...

* * *

"Right!" I hollered, leaping out of my seat and slamming my glass so hard down Wong jumped and tried to throw a book at my head.

"Don't do that! This a sacred library and yet you disrespect it by screaming in it?" He scolded in his thick accent. His stern eyes glared up at my own as if trying to burn them out of the sockets.

After minutes of a staring contest, I finally caved in and said "Fine! I am sorry but I need to go deal with a threat so I will be back soon, okay?"

Wong nodded slowly, I proceeded to take the musty, leather back book I was reading and trot downstairs. The day had been going fine, nothing to worry about, a chance to study in peace, snuck out to Starbucks because the boys seriously disapprove of that place but then, out of the blue, two gods show up for no apparent reason. Which would have left my mind at blissful peace if it weren't for the fact that one of them happened to be the mass murderer from five years ago. Loki Odinson. However, I was in a good mood and my heart yearned for me to get back to my studies so I decided I would simply put him indispose for a while while I help his older sibling finish off whatever his business was and send them both on their way. A smile came across my face as I strolled over to my favourite royal blue seat, I say down and began to conjure an amber sling ring.

It took little attention to create the portal so soon enough my scarred hand was holding open a book meanwhile the other created circular motions. As it was a particularly warm summer's afternoon, the vast intracute windows were left ajar, inviting a swift breeze. My hair went up in a high ponytail and my line of view back into my book. Lost in the informative and wise words scrawled upon the golden pages within the book; I missed Loki's arrival.

"Stars above, what - you! Where is Thor? What have you done? I will punish you under the name of Odi-" the raven haired god yelled, withdrawing a dagger.

I created another glowing sling ring beneath his feet whilst interrupting his speech - which I'm sure would have been lovely to hear about how I was disrespecting the Prince of Asguard, rightful heir to the throne.

"Goodbye," I said bluntly, not turning my head in the slightest to watch myself send him plummeting to an endless fall.

As expected, the older prince did not take much time to find the sanctum and soon enough, a loud knock ricocheted from the bottom floor. I arose from my seat and glided over to the circular glass. Right at the doorway stood the blond; dressed in a mixture of clothes and a umberella - no doubt the famed mjölnir disgused.

Flick of my wrist and Thor was stumbling into the room, looking around like a lost sheep. Small rays of golden sunshine filtered through the window and cast my lenghtly shadow along the dark floor. I took a moment to look at the god, sure I'd seen him in visions but his was corporeal and in my presence.

"Thor Odinson, god of thunder," I said loudly, floating down from the window and taking the asguardian by surprise.

Slightly disturbed, I found the result of my actions to be having a navy umbrella pointed at my chest. Very flattering. The ancient one often reminded me that a sorceress must always think of the result in ones actions, though finding an action were you could predict having the spear of an umbrella which happened to be a legendary hammer as a result was difficult even for those of the most creative imaginations. I backed up a little and took my gaze up to meet his icy blue eyes.

I muttered "If you don't mind not stabbing me through the chest with your _umbrella_ and putting the hammer down..."

Thor carefully put it down in the umbrella stand I conjured but continued to throw suspicious looks at me.

A mere thought (crystalizes like an icy blast! Sorry I couldn't help it especially with loki in this. I'm sorry, I'll go now) took us from the decrepit and dusty attic to the relic room. No soul was to be heard or disturbed within the four walls so it was the perfect room to interrogate in. Trying to ease the tension, I leant against the tapestry behind me _. 'A suspect will never talk if they are put under uncomfortable situations dispite what you see in films and tv shows, but never make 'em too relaxed,'_ I remember my mum telling me, she used to love losing herself in murder mystery books and often told me the things that would be applicable to life.

"So... Earth has wizards now?" He said slowly in a deep gruff voice. He picked up a small spear from the stands and began to fiddle. I stated at the mess he was making as the god fumbled to correct his mistake.

"Uh. I'd prefer master of the mystic arts," slipped from my lips.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Thor asked and glanced up at me.

"My name is Dr Evana Strange and I would like to have some questions answered. Ehm, you can stop touching that now..."

He placed the artefact down slowly.

"Good. Now, take a seat?" I beckoned.

A small that of wind brought us to the reception room and sat us in leather chairs. The Prince looked around in confusion, clearly Loki did not do this sort of thing often with him. My head came to rest on my hand whilst waiting for him to recover from teleporting.

"Tea?" I smiled, this needed to get on the road and hurry up.

He glared at the cup with eyes as wide as saucepan as though I had put a living unicorn in his hand.

"I - I don't drink tea," he grinned back with a goofball expression.

"Well what do you drink?"

"Not tea," he simply replied.

 _'Stars, help me,'_ I whispered under my breath. _'Beer! Just give him a glass of beer!'_

His face contorted to one of content at the new beverage. I let out a sigh but continued to try to get it over with in as little time as possible.

"I am a sworn protector of the realms and I keep list of potential threats. Your adopted brother Loki is quite high up on it... " my tone changed to stern and I leant in.

"Worthy conclusion,"

"So why bring him here?"

I bowed my head, he wasn't taking this seriously and I'd have to pay for it. My coffee hair cascaded down like a river as my stormy navy eyes sought for a slight bit of sanity as I held my tongue

"We're looking for my father," Thor smiled.

"So... If I help you find your father, you and your brother will return to Asguard promtly?"

Glee sung in my ear and danced across my face when he answered. Little did I know back then that my doings would lead to the nightmare ahead.

* * *

Stuff happened but I had a serious lack of inspiration so I skipped it, sorry!

* * *

It seemed odd to see the two powerful beings now at their weakest forms. I cringed and cursed again under my breath as a sickening crunch signalled the snapping of Loki's neck. Thanos had acquired the space stone by murderous actions and claimed it to be mercy. The prince's had been ideal for war against the titan as Asguard was a realm prepared for combat at anytime and the two men had impressive powers that would have been advantageous. Now they were likely dead and their people were either with them or roaming the galaxy without anyone acknowledging it.

* * *

Shrowds of cold grey most began to roll in by my feet, chilling them to the bone. The surroundings soon changed to dark silhouettes in the dense fog, but I could see them spiralling to a different form. Icy wind suddenly travelled up my spine and an eerie atmosphere thickened. A familiar voice cut through the air, one of the green skinned lady.

"This isn't love!" She shreiked, thumping her fists against his cold hands. Tears fought as hard as they could to not trickle down his cheeks but one escaped regardless. Dirty maroon coloured sand flew up in the air as she put up a fight.

I doubted she didn't want to die, although that would have effected her, she couldn't bare to accept the fact she was bringing him closer to a stone. A sheer cliff awaited her, Thanos was heartless enough to thrust his loved one away for a petty dream? Apparently so.

Her flung her into the abyss, tears shining in his eyes. Perhaps he, the monster numb of feelings did have a heart. She was the one thing he loved. The woman lay on the ground with jade blood flooding around her. Amber began to appear like flakes of snow, singing in the wind. He'd got it. The soul stone did not cost the woman's soul but Thanos's. And the universe would pay for it.

Just as I was about to witness another vision, a cruel blood curdling laugh erupted from no where. All that surrounded me was the misleadingness of darkness and the richochets of a poisonous cackle. Instinct got me shuffling around, eyes darting rapidly chasing a suspect I couldn't see. The cloak flowed in a sudden breeze as I tried to conjure rings. Sparks of star anise colour would not come at my will and a shameful gasp escaped me by accident.

The sound of a snigger caused me to flinch and move in panic. My eyes were wide with fear and I could feel my senses to into an overload. Fight or flight? Fight with what exactly? And flee to where?

"Little one. Had no one ever taught you it was rude to pry?" A voice whispered with malice.

I jumped at sudden sound.

"Get out of my head!" I exasperated, breathing loud and quick.

"No. I'm sorry little one but you were spying on my stones, therefore, you have brought punishment upon yourself," the masculine voice replied.

I snarled in defiance "They're not yours. I am not small either. In height or power. I have battled enemies such as dormammu himself. You are just another incompetent, power craving sociopathic ass I have to kick,"

"So full of confidence. They will be kind and I know you have something of mine. Do not underestimate how quickly I will find you. The universe will come to balance," it laughed.

"You don't get it do you? Who are you doing this for? No one will thank you for killing them or the ones they lov-" I yelled but it was Lost too quick.

* * *

A sharp pain was sent to my temples, and having already been tortured, I as feeling sensitive and screamed. The seething sensation disappeared quickly as though it were just to taunt me. My eyelids sprung open to reveal Tony Stark and the young Peter staring back at me like I was mad. Maybe I was. An air of bewilderment was upon us but for reasons beyond me. Oh. The scream.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, gazing into my glazed eyes.

"I, uh, yeah. I - I tried to meditate on the stones to see what they'd been used for last to try and work out where they were and - and he found me," I breathed heavily.

"Who found you?"

"Thanos. I only managed to look at the power, space and soul stones before he noticed. He used them. He used them to do terrible things,"

Peter piped up, "Like what?"

I shuddered at the thought of them but I would have to tell them.

"He killed Loki and this green skinned lady for in exchange for the soul stone."

Loki's name seemed to grab the attention of Stark , his head popping up like a meerkat. His set chocolate eyes were narrowed in confusion and brows knitted together in doubt, as though he were digesting something life changing.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up a moment. You mean to tell me that reindeer games is dead?"

"R-reindee - oh. Loki. Yes," I said firmer in hope that it would soak in.

"Oh god. But he's a _god._ How is that possible? How did Thanos do that?"

"Loki tried to stab him, he was it coming and crushed his windpipe. At least you have the privilege of not having seen it, " I spoke through clenched teeth.

A moment of silence cleansed all doubts and allowed shared condolences. That was how serious this was. A villain had died so we mourned him. But I guess the world owes it to him. Without Loki, the avengers wouldn't be here.

"Anyway, we can't focus on that. You managed to turn this around?" I said, changing the subject.

They both looked at me and then each other, guilt on their faces all too clear. What had they done now?

Tony finally bit his lip and spat it out, "We changed the plan."

"What do you mean _you changed the plan?_ " I almost shouted.

Time was slipping through our hands like grains of sand and they had changed the plan?

"Instead of running, we take the fight to him. He'll be expecting Maw to peacefully hand over the time stone. Thanos won't see it coming! We attack him, take the gauntlet and make things the way they were. It's simple enough," Tony exuberantly explained.

"Oh no no no no no. No. No. That is not happening. Not over my dead corpse."

"Listen here Evana, Thanos has been in my head for six years since the chitari and now he's back. How am I supposed to deal with that? I need to get rid of him, not just for my sake, and this is the only way we can do it," he pleaded. A look of distress was burning in his eyes and I couldn't bare it.

"But that's just - I mean, we couldnt possibly - I, uh... Fine. But should this fail and he suceed, don't forget this is on you. I won't sugar the truth for you. That's how it is, " I spat bitterly.

This was insanity. We didn't have time for this, we didn't have time. But Stark had high hopes. I just need to learn to put a bit more faith in him but he had his own legacy to call back in and I did not. My history was Lost and I was not prepared to look for it. It wouldn't be worth regressing when I had all this. I really need to get back into the habit of risking everything.

"Does anyone know how to land an alien ship?" Peter butted in.

I stared at Tony and he did so back before turning away and grasping onto a metal gauntlet with peter. They pulled back, activating the breaks but it was clearly not enough. A few twists of my hands and we were under a canopy of orange lights.

Tony yelled, bracing for impact, "this is going to get bumpy-"

The ship slammed to the ground; debris flew through the air like birds and the shield fizzled out. I clambered to my feet - a little disoriented but fine. The spiderling or whatever his 'made up name' was was dangling from a web.

"If aliens wind up implanting eggs in my brain and I eat one of you, I'm sorry," he announced.

" I do not want a single popculture reference from you for the rest of this trip, " Tony warned, looking exasperated and pointing at peter.

"No no no. What I'm trying to say is somethings coming,"

The sound of gunfire ricocheted on the ebony walls as yells of battle cry followed. A machete came flying towards me so I sent the cloak after the sender. Stark was having issues with whom I believed to be human. He was now stuck to a piece of equipment whilst Peter Webbed up an insect like lady. I came sprinting and knocked the human in the head while Tony battled to unstuck himself from the metal. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a blue skinned man wrestling with the cloak whilst I shielded myself.

"Die blanket of death!" He cried whilst trying to strangle it.

"So primitive," I muttered with slight distaste as i portaled Tony away from the junk and magnet to the guy. I figured he could deal with him. Unfortunately , my battle partner had taken advantage of my lack of concentration and slipped away. The human had grasped Peter whilst Stark had the blue skinned male, both leverages at gunpoint.

"Right, chill the f out," the human said, retracting his mask, " I'm going to ask you this one time, where is Gamora? "

"I'll do you one better, who is Gamora?" The billionaire questioned back.

"I'll do _you_ one better, why is Gamora?" The blue skinned man shouted.

There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone glanced at each other in confusion.

"Right, if you're not going to tell me, I'll kill you all and beating out of Thanos," the man threatened, pushing his gun closer to Peter's head.

"Let's do it, you shoot my guy, I'll blast him. Let's go!" Tony growled, producing a larger shocker.

"Do it quill, I can take it!" The blue guy said firmly.

" He cant. " the insect lady chirped, arms tied to her side's and antennae aglow.

"She's right, he cant," I agreed.

" Look, let _me_ ask you this one time, what master do you serve? " I continued.

"What master do I serve - what? What am I supposed to say, Jesus?" He frowned.

Starks eyes opened wide, "you're from earth?"

"No I'm from Missouri."

"Yeah that's on earth dipshit."

This gave me a moment to think. He has never been to earth, so how can be have hired him? Also, he said _'I'll beat it out of Thanos'_ . Surely be wouldn't speak of his master like that.

"So you're not working for Thanos?" I asked gingerly. There was no point leading slow dance but I needn't be to brisk and cause another conflict.

"No! I'm here to kill him! He took my girl, who are you guys? " he questioned.

"We're the avengers man," Peter removed his mask and answered.

"The avengers! Like Kevin bacon? The ones Thor talked about?" The insect lady said excitedly.

Tony snapped from a stupor and my steel blue eyes lit up in relief. The Prince was alive and there was finally some familiar knowledge between us all.

"You know Thor?" Tony said.

The human rolled his eyes slightly, "Yeah, tall blonde guy, not that handsome-"

"Where is he now?" I stepped in.

"Heading to Nidavellir or something for a weapon,"

"Alright. We have no back up. Thanos is fast approaching. We need a plan and we need it now. Time is slipping through our hands like water so let's get moving," I stated, eyes burning with a cobalt flame.

* * *

Oh my goodness. It's finished. I finally finished the chapter and I am sincerely sorry that this took so long. I started this in August for stars sake! I will try to update more often, maybe smaller chapters though. I don't know, what would you guys prefer? Option A: short chapters, update often. Option B: long chapter, update later. Or option C: don't do the story any more cause you can't write to save your life. I'd prefer it not to be c but you know, this story is as much yours as it is mine I guess. Please review cause I've had none on the story. If you do review then I can do a chapter specially for you, include you somehow or just continue the story if that's what you want. Pleaseeeeeeeee? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you read the next. Hopefully. Also do you agree with having songs to listen to with a chapter like I do in my other marvel story? Do you have any suggestions for songs for the previous chapters? Comment them below my sweeties :)


End file.
